


bored but it's okay

by blackveilmonstaexobmth



Category: ARMY - Fandom, bts
Genre: AU, M/M, Mpreg, Staying Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackveilmonstaexobmth/pseuds/blackveilmonstaexobmth
Summary: Covid is serious but I got bored so here's a story about btsThis story is a light hearted one and i got the idea from dude perfect.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

these 7 boys have been friends for a long time.  
They are all at their homes because of the pandemic.  
Jhope doesn't work a traditionally job(he's a dance teacher)so he was now a home school parents to his kids.  
He was in one room home schooling his kids.  
Jhope and Rapmonster are married and have 4 kids.  
Rapmonster was in the other room he was on a zoom call with his job.  
Meanwhile at V and Suga house.  
Suga still had to go to work because his job is important.  
V was pregnant and he didn't know what day it was since he has been inside for months.  
Suga didn't want to go out but he had to because he works at a important job.  
Meanwhile at Jin and Jimin house.  
Jin works at a restaurant but it was one that has closed for the time being so he was looking on his phone for places he could work for the time being.  
He had just made some new recipes.  
Jimin went to binge a show.  
Jimin couldn't go out because of medical reason and he was taking something for his seasonal allergies and belly pain has made his immune system weak.  
Meanwhile at Jungkook house.  
Jungkook is single and lives with 2 of his friends.  
Jungkook had so many new hobbies.  
Later Jungkook went to check on his 6 other friends.  
Jhope hair was a mess and he was still in his pajamas.  
V had to stop mid video to throw up.  
Jimin had just finished watching all the seasons of The Golden Girls and was now watching all of the Harry potter movies.  
Rapmonster just finished his zoom call.  
Suga just came home from work.  
Jin was still looking for another job.  
"I just made a model airplane. "Said Jungkook.  
"That's nice I had been up since 4 am preparing a lesson plan be glad you have no kids ."Said Jhope.

Suga wore a mask when he was out but now he might not be able to be around V because of this neither of them have it but V is pregnant.


	2. chapter 2

Suga is staying with his friend Kihyun because he can't come go home just yet.  
Suga works in the medical field so does Kihyun which means neither of them can be around well old people or people who are immunocompromised.  
Kihyun's wife is staying with her parents because of this.  
V is home alone which isn't good.  
Suga calls V to check on him.  
"I'm good. "Said V.  
"Good to hear I wish I could come home but work needs me ."Said Suga.  
"I know that good luck ."Said V.  
Jin was asked to bring V stuff he will need since Suga can't come home yet.  
Jin is wearing a mask and gloves.  
"Thank you. "Said V.  
"Welcome. "Said Jin.  
Jin can't come in because of the rules also because he doesn't want to get Jimin sick.  
V is lonely very lonely so he goes on the phone to talk to his mother.  
After he's done he goes to watch tv.  
V is so bored.  
He walks into the nursery.  
His hands are on his belly.

A week later V is in pain and a lot of pain.  
He ends up in a clinic since the hospitals are full.  
Suga is at work when he heard the news.  
He can't see V or the baby.  
He wishes he could but he can't.


End file.
